Teito meets the flower sisters!
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: Meet the flower sisters! They like the boys, Teito and Mikage but are to shy to confess. Calla the middle sister, likes Teito, and beat Shuri in a fight by flipping him over her shoulder and broke his zaiphon! Will she ever confess her feelings to Teito? T for language and vocabulary!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo! this is my first 07 ghost story, I don't own the characters except Calla and Freesia and their older sister and plot. pls enjoy.**

* * *

Calla's P.o.v

I've been bullied a lot for my name. It's Calla Lily Gardenia, Calla Lily being a flower that means magnificence, beauty, purity and innocence and Gardenia meaning purity, sweetness and secret love. I have a younger sister and her name is Freesia Daisy, Freesia means innocence and thoughtfulness while Daisy means loyal love and cheerfulness. We don't have last names because our family passed away a year after Freesia was born. I have long black hair with a white Gardenia in it while I wore the uniform. Freesia has long blonde hair with a white daisy in it.

We are the only female students in the Barsburg Empire's military academy. Tomorrow is the exam so we decided to eat a big dinner to gather energy for tomorrow. We saw two boys fighting, no practicing in the field.

"The brown haired one is Teito Klein, a former slave, the blonde with the scratch is Mikage" Freesia stated.

"Mikage is Teito's first friend also his best friend, Teito is actually talented with his zaiphon" I added, writing down the facts. We both like them, except we're too shy to ask them if we can hang out with them. Freesia likes Mikage with his short blonde hair and 'beautiful' brown eyes. I like Teito for his forest green eyes and his personality, truth tells the first thing we noticed we their eye colors.

"I hope we pass the test, and then we can eat so much" Freesia stated.

"You two would never pass the test, because the little flowers are two delicate" said Shuri Oak, the main bully at the school.

"I just never fight 100%, if you want to fight, your excuse could be 'we're only practicing for the exam sensei'" I replied to his rude remark.

"Ok, after the former slave and poor guy are done practicing we can 'practice'" Shuri replied.

"Calla, you don't need to practice" Freesia stepped in.

"I can't handle them bullying you any longer" I whispered in her ear and continued "how about we make a bet Shuri?"

"That sounds good, if I win and I will, you need to be my slave for a month" Shuri said.

"If I win, you need to leave us alone" I stated.

"Deal, let's go" Shuri pointed to the field Teito and Mikage were fighting in a moment earlier. Once we entered everyone watched as the academy bully fought a flower sister, which is the nickname me and my sister were given when we entered.

"Teito you'll be the ref, say when to begin" Shuri commanded.

"Begin" Teito yelled. Shuri formed his zaiphon right away and charged me. Before his zaiphon touched me, I grabbed his arm and flipped him around my neck, over my shoulder and forced him to the ground making his feet and hands touch behind him back. I formed a small zaiphon around his neck.

"Stop! The girl wins" Teito yelled. Shuri looked so shocked at the fact he lost to a girl.

"My name is Calla, and now you need to leave me and my sister alone" I declared.

"How did I lose, I had a zaiphon at full energy andyou just beat me with brute strength, how?" Shuri asked.

"I can lift your weight with one hand and bench lift my own weight times 3" I replied.

"Ok, why are you two fighting?" asked a teacher.

"We were only practicing, Shuri here needs to improve his defensive area" I replied.

"Oh, little Calla did you show break his zaiphon or spirit?" the teacher asked.

"Neither, I flipped him over my shoulder and forced him to the ground" I confessed.

"Wow, that means he's really weak" the teacher said. I could imagine a few knifes hit Shuri at that remark.

"Well I am in the advanced classes for a reason" I said.

"How is your sister doing?" the teacher asked.

"She's doing fine, she will leave the hospital temporarily to see how well I do on my exam" I replied. I forgot to mention I have a older sister with a rare disease, her name is Gladiolus Hydrangea, Gladiolus means strength of character, faithfulness, honor and remembrance, Hydrangea means heartfelt emotions and gratitude also when she's angry it means frigidity and heartlessness.

"Well that's wonderful, she was an amazing student" the teacher said happily. After the teacher left everyone just stared at me and Freesia.

"Wow, you're really strong Calla! You won't have a single problem during the exam" Mikage encouraged me. There's a flower that describes him what is it? A Daisy, or Snapdragon?

"A Gerbera!" I figured it out.

"What's about a Gerbera?" Mikage asked.

"The flower you remind me of" I said.

"What's the meaning behind it?" asked Teito.

"The meaning for a Gerbera is means cheerfulness, and loyal love, which I thought would be for friendship" I explained. Mikage laughed when I finished.

"You really are a flower girl" Mikage said.

"I go to weddings and throw flower petals?" I asked.

"No, I meant you know everything about flowers" Mikage corrected me.

"Hey Teito you should practice with my big sister, it'll help improve your strength, stamina and speed" Freesia suggested.

"I'm sorry, what are your full names again?" Teito asked.

"I'm Calla Lily Gardenia and that's my little sister Freesia Daisy" I said as fast as I could.

"All I heard was Calla Garden and Daisy what about you" Mikage asked Teito.

"I hear Calla Lily Gardenia and Freesia" Teito confessed.

"I'll say my name cause Teito heard Calla's full name, my name is Freesia Daisy!" Freesia said while the Mikage laughed, Teito just showed a faint smile. I jumped to the side because I could sense someone was coming and Shuri came flying out of nowhere and attempted to hit me with zaiphon but I just punched it and it shattered.

"I told you to leave me and my sister alone, Shuri" I said with a poker face.

"Um, I just wanted to see your surprise attack defenses?" he said hoping I'd buy it.

"This is a warning, unless you want to meet a black rose, leave us alone!" I threatened.

"Ooh scary a black rose what does that mean?" Shuri started bullying me.

"It means curse, death and farewell" I said with a evil smirk on my face. After he saw that he went running. I calmed down when he was running away so I hid my unpleasant smirk with a gentle tiny smile.

"Wow, what type of flower describes Teito?" Mikage asked.

"That would have to be a Gladious or a Peony" I said.

"I forgot, what does Peony mean?" Freesia asked.

"It means compassion, bashfulness, indignation, shame, happy life, happy marriage, good health and prosperity" I said.

"Ok, I don't know it that is mean or nice" Teito said.

"Well there is nothing that means compassion, cold and serious" I said.

"True" Freesia agreed.

"Isn't there a different flower that means compassion?" Teito asked.

"Nope, but there are a lot for purity and innocence" I said.

"What does your name means Calla?" Teito taunted.

"Calla Lily- a flower that means magnificence, beauty, purity and innocence and Gardenia- purity, sweetness and secret love" I honestly said.

"Well you aren't that beautiful" Teito joked. I knew he was joking but it still hurt inside my chest to hear him say that I couldn't help but show a bit of a hurt expression.

"Hey Teito that's not nice, you hurt her feelings. I think you are very beautiful, if you had hair like your sisters" Mikage tried to comfort me.

"Thanks a lot you guys" I rolled my eyes and walked away before I could be hurt emotionally any more.

"Ok, we'll see you later Calla" Freesia shouted. I went straight to our room; we got our own room because not many girls join the school. I decided to put on my fingerless gloves on and do some boxing and weight lifting and then went to bed when the sun set.

* * *

**Me: I'm gonna update chapter 2 today as well**

**Teito: Does Calla have anger issues?**

**Me: No I tried to base the flower names on the girls personalities so you shush it! You are somewhat like their older sister!**

**Mikage: pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever made. still no review :*( **

**Teito: Jacki doesn't own us but she does own the flower sisters and the plot (non-yaoi shipper for 07 ghost)**

* * *

Freesia's P.o.v

A bit after Calla left.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Teito asked.

"No, sis probably got a bit angry with your comments and wants to beat something to death" I replied.

"Why would she get angry?" Mikage asked.

"Usually when someone says a girl isn't pretty the girl gets upset" I replied.

"Well, what are your thoughts for the exam?" Teito asked.

"I'm probably gonna drag Calla down cause she'll need to defend me, I can't bring anything with me I think" I confessed.

"Why would you need something, you have your zaiphon" Teito said.

"I have a healing zaiphon, not a fighting one" I said.

"You could heal her and make a shield" Mikage insisted.

"Oh yeah, then sis won't get badly injured" I said.

"Wait, if you can't fight how did you get in?" Teito asked.

"They need healers for the fighters that and I was allowed to bring seed for flowers and use them to fight for me" I confessed. Teito and Mikage exchanged looks.

"Flower girls" they said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell us about your life and family" Mikage said.

"I don't remember much about my family, my parents died when I was 1, Calla and I were raised in a small wooden cabin in the woods where we made lots of friends, slowly our friends were hunted down and killed and we ran. We found big sis looking for us everywhere. Since we made friends in the woods we have had new abilities and then we heard we could eat a lot if we were in the military" I explained.

"Who were your friends?" Teito asked.

"The squirrels, rabbits, birds, bears, and Calla made friends with them and the cats, dogs and foxes" I said.

"You made friends with animals?" Mikage asked.

"Yes, that's how we got the special abilities" I replied.

"Weirdo's" Teito said.

"See, that's one of the things that hurt girl's feelings!" I said.

"What weirdo's?" Mikage asked.

"Yes, expectably for my family" I said.

"What do you like to do?" Mikage asked.

"Sing, garden, play things like that, why?" I asked.

"Sing us a song then!" Mikage commanded. Like she was told she sang a song (the cup song from pitch perfect).

"Wow you can actually sing" Teito commented.

"The birds taught me and Calla how to sing while the monkeys taught us dancing. Also I'm not that good Calla is much better" I said.

"How good is she?" I asked.

"She sings like an angel and a bird combined, it'll lift your spirits every time you hear her sing" I said.

"Like an angel?" Mikage asked.

"No even better than an angel, she can sing any song and make it sound good!" I corrected myself.

"She's insane" Teito whispered really quietly.

"No I'm not!" I protested.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you but apparently she could" Mikage asked.

"Teito is a bully" I said as I ran away crying. I ran straight to my room and locked the door behind me. I heard some knocking.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Um, it's me Dais" Calla continued "can I come in?"

"Oh sure" I said as I opened the door. Calla walked in wearing baggy camo shorts, a short black top with dog tags and white boots that went up to her knees.

"Why are you crying?" Calla asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Teito called me insane" I confessed.

"I might like him, but no one calls my sister insane" Calla said with a murderous look while cracking her knuckles and continued "how about I sing you a song to cheer you up?"

"Ok!" I replied. Calla carried me to my bed and tucked me in; as she did this she sang 'one step at a time' by Jordan Sparks. When she finished I fell into a deep sleep I knew she locked the door and went to bed as well.

* * *

**Me: :p Please review or I'll be sad and stop the serious until I get some.**

**Mikage: PLEASE REVIEW, I don't want to be paused at all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was forced to leave my house to go to multiple places and I couldn't decide which fanfic to work on.**

**Teito: What's with the animals and colors?**

**Me: I was re-reading Tokyo mew mew so it kind of messed my mind up a bit**

**Mikage: The otaku here doesn't own 07-Ghost but she does own the crazy plot and strange oc's**

* * *

Teito's P.o.v

'How many twins does she have, and why is she a wolf and her sister a monkey?' I asked myself.

"Well you girls are very…surprising. Would you like to become members of the Black Hawks?" asked a tall man with white hair and lavender eyes.

"We don't really want to join any team right now, we want to take a short break from practicing, and using zaiphon, if we use it too much we kind of get ill" Freesia answered.

"Use too much zaiphon?" the man questioned.

"For me transforming once takes a lot of zaiphon to make the outfit, the weapon and turning back, but Calla can transform to the most of 5 times in 24 hours, and make more than 3 weapons" Freesia explained.

"What is your name mister?" Calla asked.

"Ayanami, the leader of the Black Hawks" he said.

"Well sorry, we only transform in front of Glad, because she is the only one who can save our spirits if we transform too much" Calla said.

"Can't you make a weapon without transforming?" Ayanami asked.

"We could but it would take more of a friendship status with your spirit" Freesia replied.

"Well, hurry up and join a force" Ayanami commanded. Calla didn't take to well with the command, she transformed.

"My spirits are as wild as a dragon and can never be tamed" Calla said as her zaiphon turned to a dark indigo. Her outfit was different; she wore a ripped indigo shirt with a few blood stains on it, a pair of ripped brown leggings and wore leather boots with blood stained on the top.

"What is this now?" Ayanami asked.

"Spirit of the raging bear, let your wild spirit take what you require in order for Gardenia's spirit walk again" Calla said with blood red eyes. Her zaiphon formed 5 rings around Ayanami's neck and eyes. She was 23 meters away from him.

"Well someone here needs to be tamed even if it is very challenging" Ayanami said as a man with glasses and black hair came out of nowhere.

"Hyuuga, please take care of her, or at least make her zaiphon shatter, don't kill her" Ayanami ordered. The Hyuuga guy drew a sword and attacked Calla. She dodged and returned the blow, causing blood to come out of his nose. He kept trying to take her down but she just returned his failed blows. He managed to cut her arm, but it was very shallow. Calla noticed the blood and laid her hand on it to cover her hand with blood.

"Now that was mean, for you. Wild bears love the smell of fresh blood and honey" Calla said and a zaiphon gently cut the same place on Hyuuga's arm. She vanished from the spot she was previously standing in was now abandoned and Hyuuga was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What the heck?!" Mikage asked.

"I don't know" I confessed.

"Gardenia, Bear! Stop right now, you are being disgraceful" Gladi-something ordered. After she yelled that Calla passed out and her outfit turned back to normal.

"I'll carry her, do you guys want to sleep in our room tonight for a sleep-over, we've never had human friends before" Freesia asked.

"Sure, since you're leaving tomorrow" Mikage said with a smile.

"Yay!" Freesia said as she lift up her sisters body. She led us to her room as everyone stared at them.

"Wait one minute so I can change sis's outfit" Freesia said as she entered her room.

"Is having a indigo, violet or orange zaiphon normal?" I asked.

"Nope, now imagine their sisters who live in the wild" Mikage replied. I imagined people with different ears and tails and fins when he said that.

"Well, they're probably better than you imagine" Calla said as a wolf jumped onto her back "Wolf, calm down". When I looked into the room I saw a bear and monkey. The bear was sleeping and the monkey was playing a card game with Freesia.

"Can I join this game of cards?" Mikage asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier and I'll warn you, Pudding is a master at this game" Freesia said seriously.

"Pudding?" Mikage questioned.

"The monkey playing cards with me, that's her name" Calla replied.

"Why are there animals here?" I asked.

"Whenever Freesia tries to use her zaiphon for anything other than transforming or healing, this happens" Calla replied. I looked over to Mikage and he was actually losing to a monkey.

"Wolf calm down, or no bacon" I looked over to Calla to see her forced to the ground with the wolf on top of her.

"Well why do you call it 'Wolf'" I asked.

"I probably have the worse friendship with my spirit animal ever" Calla whispered. She forced the wolf off of her and stared into its eyes. The wolf stared back, then barked and howled.

"Ok, I'll get you your bacon!" Calla gave in. She walked over to the fridge and tossed 5 strips of bacon at the wolf. Wolf caught all of them and ate them. A collar formed around its neck.

"Wow, I didn't know it I actually listened to you wanting to eat bacon, would actually tame you a bit" Calla confessed. The wolf barked 3 times and howled.

"Sis, wolf is ruining the game!" Freesia yelled.

"Well it's either I sing or she won't shut up!" Calla replied.

"Then just sing we won't laugh if you're terrible" Mikage said. Calla blushed a bit and took a deep breath. She started singing 'Pose' by China McClain. I stared at her and Mikage dropped his deck of cards. The wolf barked again.

"No way am I going to sing again!" Calla yelled with a mild blush.

"I'm sorry I called you insane Freesia, she is actually as good as you said she was" I apologized. When I looked at Calla she was blushing even more than I last looked at her.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Mikage asked.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if that's a bad cliff hanger, I updated pretty late today.**

**Freesia: Why so down?**

**Me: It's nothing, just I've had no one review so I'm going have to stop this until I get some.**

**Calla: Please review! We don't want this story to end at a cliff hanger, and you haven't even met our sisters yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Finally completed this chapter!**

**Teito: What took you so long?**

**Me: I had to baby sit my little brother and watch the dog, needed my headphones, had to wait for the computer to turn on and it kept shutting down on me before I could save what I typed. Plus I was working on thickening the plot and characters offline, and trying to work my printer so I could work on the story when the computer was taken.**

**Mikage: That is a lot of stuff to do**

**Me: I also need to work on my other fanfictions and I need inspiration so I read other fanfics and play spider solitaire while listening to music.**

**Gardenia: Jacki Doesn't own 07 ghost but she does own the oc's and funny plot, pls enjoy!**

* * *

Calla's P.o.v

"No, it's nothing" I replied. 'It's just Teito complimented me' I thought to myself.

'Give me a name, not Wolf' wolf told me.

'How about Zakura?' I asked her. She barked out loud 3 times.

"Ok ok your name is Zakura" I said.

"What?" Teito asked. My blush went up a little.

"That's her name" I replied as I pet Zakura and scratched her ear.

"It's a cute name and all but why?" Freesia asked.

"Why did you name your monkey Pudding?" I replied.

"Good point" she sweat-dropped.

"You can choose their names?" Mikage asked.

"Yeah and the bears name is Kuma" I added.

"The bears name is bear?" Teito sighed.

"We didn't name her that was Gardenia" I replied.

"If you add an A at the beginning, it would be demon" Mikage stated.

"I remember I told Gardenia that, she knew. She named her Kuma because her nickname was Akuma Kuma" I replied.

"Demon bear makes sense. She's super crazy when angry" Teito said.

"So how is Gardenia?" Mikage asked. The animals, Freesia and I looked saddened and allowed it to show on our faces.

"She passed away a while back" I replied.

"Sorry for bringing her up" Mikage apologized.

"You didn't know so you couldn't help but ask" Freesia said as she pat Puddings head.

"Whoever is closest to the sister who passed on inherits their animal" I told them.

"And The person closest to me is Calla so if I were to die today-" Freesia was cut off.

"I wouldn't allow you to die in combat like Gardenia, so don't you ever make that reverence again" I told her with a scolding and serious voice.

"Sorry, I forgot you actually saw Gardenia die" Freesia wept. The room was in silence for a while. Mikage broke it.

"Who knew one question could cause sisters to fight?" Mikage joked. I knew he was trying to break the ice, but Freesia and I couldn't say anything. Pudding shouted and jumped off the table.

"Hey, Zakura wanna make them make up again?" Pudding asked. Teito's face went completely white Mikage looked a bit surprised. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me get this straight, you meet a pair of magical animals and you're surprised by them talking" I giggled. Freesia couldn't help but crack up too. We had a laughing fit for 5 minutes.

"Girls sure have annoying laughs and laugh for so long" Teito complained. Freesia and I couldn't help but be offended.

"Hey you should watch on how you phrase things boy" Zakura barked.

"Why?" Teito asked.

"Because girls are very fragile and if you push too far they will break" Kuma replied.

"Well, they are far from fragile" Teito commented. I snapped when Freesia started crying. I grabbed him by the collar and looked him straight in the eyes. You could tell he was surprised.

"Shorty" I told him. He took offense of that so I continued.

"Midget, shorty, Mini-boy, weakling!" I said all of these things with malice.

"Ok why are you saying those things" Teito swung his zaiphon at me, and I grabbed it and crushed it.

"Simple, I want to whack you with zaiphon when you say some things and I don't. There for you have very little patience. Also I did it because of what you did to Freesia" I told him. Mikage looked at Freesia and tried to comfort her. Teito looked at Freesia.

"What did I do?" Teito asked.

"You pried too far with some comments" I confessed.

"Like what?" Teito asked.

"You said and I quote 'girls laughs are annoying and laugh for so long' and 'well, they are far from fragile', I'm not as fragile as my sisters, but if you ever say anything like that again. You will experience so many new ways of pain" I threatened. Teito looked shocked.

"Not all girls are stupid" he commented.

"What?" I asked as I dropped his collar.

"I take that back, girls are stupid" Teito corrected himself. Freesia took too much shocking things in and passed out. While she was out-cold I slapped Teito.

"I hate men who only treat woman as if they know them so well" I told him. 'I might like you, but when you insult my gender and/or sisters, I will abandon my feelings and treat you the same way as I would treat any other guy' I thought.

'Well said, Calla, now punch him' Zakura ordered.

'I slapped him in the face, if a girl does it to a guy, it will hurt his pride' I replied.

'Good point and well said' Kuma added.

"Ok, you guys are just plain creepy, you just nod to each other without saying anything" Mikage commented.

"It's a girl thing, we understand each other better if we have a stronger relationship" I replied and continued "that and they are telepathic".

"Telepathic?" Mikage asked.

"They can communicate with your mind" I explained.

"I'm leaving now, you girls are creepy" Teito said as he walked out of the room.

"I know he can be cold sometimes, but please forgive him. He's never really met girls, less has talked to them" Mikage explained.

"Well, I can never stay angry at one person for long so you don't need to worry" I replied.

"I'm going to bring Teito back ok?" Mikage said.

"Ok be back quickly" I replied. After Mikage left he never came back neither did Teito.

* * *

**Me: Finally, now they have left!**

**Calla: Where are they?**

**Me: After the exam in the anime Teito had to run for his life and I just made it so Mikage wouldn't die...yet :)**

**Freesia: What do you mean by yet?**

**Me: Everything eventually dies, but I'm not going to kill Mikage off.**

**Gardenia: Good! Pls review!**

**Me: Aren't you dead?**

**Calla: Yes and you are the one typing so really you're crazy talking to dead people**

**Freesia: This just gets longer and longer if Mikage and Teito aren't here :(**

**Me: Pls review or this goes bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated recently, I haven't had the chance to get on the computer because my brother took it over**

**Mikage: No need to apologize, at least you updated.**

**Me: Thank you, that is why I made this extra long!**

**Teito: Jacki doesn't own us but she does own the plot and her oc's**

* * *

Freesia's P.o.v

"There have been 2 escapees, Teito Klein and Mikage, may the flower sisters please report to the black hawks" the intercom said. As ordered we walked to the black hawk's office.

"Why did they run away?" I asked Ayanami.

"Teito Klein attacked me and Mikage assisted him to get away, do you know why they would do such a thing?" Ayanami asked.

"No, not really, we don't know much about them" Calla confessed.

"Then why did you ask them to sleep over in your room?" Hyuuga asked.

"They were the only people who were willing to be our friends and not want to bully or manipulate us" I explained.

"Ok you are excused" Ayanami shooed us away.

"Want to go hunt them down?" I whispered to Calla.

"Well if you go, I have no choice but to come" she replied. I grabbed her hand and ran to our room. We packed our things until we heard a knock on the door. We exchanged looks and asked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Konatsu from the black hawks" the voice answered.

"What do you want?" Calla asked.

"Just came to tell you, you aren't allowed to leave" Konatsu replied.

"But, we need to leave tomorrow for the doctors" I whined.

"Well, you aren't allowed to leave unless it's deadly" Konatsu said. Calla grabbed her iPod as I grabbed my flower seeds. We finally finished packing.

"But we just finished packing" Calla yelped in frustration. She opened the door to reveal a blond boy with light brown eyes.

"Well, please don't leave the academy until otherwise" Konatsu asked politely.

"Well there aren't any gardens in the academy so that may be hard" I pouted. Konatsu just sighed. Calla pulled out her iPod and put her ear buds in her ears and started listening to her music as she sat in her big purple chair. Zakura looked at Konatsu with a mad glare.

"No animals are allowed in the academy, that's a violation of the rules!" Konatsu said pointing at Kuma, Pudding and Zakura.

"They are practically a part of us, so they're allowed in" Calla replied.

"Still animals aren't allowed-" Konatsu stopped after someone spoke.

"Shut up, you meddlesome human!" Zakura barked. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Like she said, we are a part of them, practically" Pudding added.

"They're talking, am I going crazy?" Konatsu asked himself.

"No, they've always been able to talk, and usually travel with us without anyone seeing them" I replied.

"My names Zakura, the bear is Kuma short for Akuma Kuma, and the monkey is Pudding" Zakura barked. I swear if someone told him this beforehand he wouldn't believe them.

"Sis I want to leave and go into the forest!" I complained.

"Please don't complain, it's annoying" Calla shot back, irritated.

"You're listening to that song aren't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes now shush!" Calla shot back.

"Then you can sing along if you want" I told her with a smile.

"I don't sing in front of people who give me orders" Calla said as she eyed Konatsu.

"Sing, I want to know why she's pushing you" Konatsu ordered.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing!" Everyone chanted.

"Fine! Just shut up!" Calla gave in.

"I'll sing too!" I said.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4" Calla said before we began. We started singing 'All the Way Up' by Alana De Fonseca. After we finished, Calla took out her ear buds and put her iPod in her pocket.

"Wow you're a good singer even without using your zaiphon" Konatsu was a frozen statue. I used some of my zaiphon to make a bunny and deer, Calla used hers to make a lion and bear. Konatsu just watched the little zaiphon animals and us. Calla made it so her zaiphon "playfully" played with my zaiphon. The bear and lion sank their teeth into the bunny and deer causing them to vanish.

"Powerful animals just love playing with their prey before killing them" Calla sighed as if she couldn't control her zaiphon animals.

"What type of zaiphon was that?" Konatsu asked.

"We were just playing" I said bluntly. Calla nodded her head in agreement.

"We do that all the time when we are forced to stay somewhere" Calla added.

"Why?" Konatsu asked.

"Because it uses the least energy when we aren't allowed to go home and collect energy" I confessed.

"What?" Konatsu didn't understand.

"We collect energy to live in the wilderness or the church district, if we don't go there at least once a month we lose energy quickly and it may lead to the 'deadly' disease" Calla explained.

"So that's why we were going to leave" I added. Konatsu seemed to understand as he nodded his head.

"I'll talk to Ayanami to see if he can allow you to leave" Konatsu said with a slight blush.

'You know why he's blushing?' I asked Calla.

'No clue, maybe he's embarrassed somehow?' she replied.

'Or he could have a little crush on one of you' Zakura cut in.

'You want an animal to ask him?' Calla asked me.

'Yes, Pudding ask Konatsu why he's blushing and I'll give you whatever you want' I told Pudding.

"Hey human, why are you blushing?" Pudding asked.

"I'm not blushing" Konatsu stuttered as he blushed even more.

"Yes you are human, it's as pink as um" Kuma stuttered.

"As pink as a sakura" Calla finished.

"Of course you would choose a flower" Zakura said.

"What it is, look at this photo of them" Calla showed us a photo of sakura falling from the sky, gently.

"Wow, she's right" Pudding replied.

"That or it's a sunset pink, if he blushed anymore" I added. We all looked over at him.

"Why were you blushing?" Pudding asked again.

"No reason" Konatsu replied.

"You know they're telepathic, right?" Calla asked. Konatsu's face blushed even more.

"Yep sunset pink now" I said.

'Hey, Zakura was right, he likes one of you' Pudding said.

"Really which one of us?" I asked out loud.

"I need to go now, bye" Konatsu said.

"He likes Calla" Pudding said.

"Am I liked by anyone else?" Calla asked.

"Shuri likes you" Zakura replied.

"Ok that is just messed up" Calla said pointing her pointer finger down her throat.

"Want to sing some karaoke?" I asked.

"I have nothing better to do" Calla replied.

"Calla sing 'Pose' again please" Kuma pleaded.

"Ok" Calla said and began singing with her choreography. I heard a noise in the background and turned around. I saw Konatsu mouth dropped to the floor, if that was possible. His eyes were locked on Calla the entire time. After she finished she noticed he was there and slightly blushed.

"Um, Ayanami said you could leave if he knew exactly where you were going" Konatsu blushed.

"Hey, are you a good singer?" Kuma asked.

"I'm not comfortable talking to a animal, can you turn into a person?" Konatsu asked.

"Yeah but it takes a lot of zaiphon" Zakura barked. Calla snapped her fingers and zaiphon surrounded the animals while I just stared.

"You can turn them into people?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah it takes the same amount of energy to sleep" Calla replied. After the zaiphon surrounding the animals, they were all wearing different things. Zakura had long purple hair and wore short purple shorts, a short purple top that only covered her chest, purple high heel boots that went to her knees, a purple collar and the wolf ears and tail. Kuma wore a red dress, red dress shoes with white socks going up to her thighs, a red bow in her short red hair, white gloves going to fingertip to mid-humor bone, a red collar and her bear ears. Pudding had short blond hair in two little braids, fingerless orange gloves, orange sandals with yellow leg warmers, a yellow one piece short-top thing, her monkey ears and tail were showing, and a yellow and orange collar.

"Well then what is your question?" Konatsu asked.

"Are you a good singer?" Pudding asked.

"No, I suck at singing" Konatsu confessed.

"That's too bad L" Pudding commented.

"He can ask Glad for our location, I need to get out of here" Calla said while stretching. As she stretched she accidentally revealed her belly button a bit and Konatsu blushed.

"What you blushing at?" Calla asked as she touched her toes.

"Do you always do those stretches?" Konatsu asked.

"These are just the easy ones, the other ones I never do when boys are in the room" Calla commented.

"Like the one where you stand on one hand and make your feet go behind you to touch it while the other hand grabs something for you to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never wear a skirt and do that stretch" Calla replied.

"Really when did you decide that?" Zakura asked sarcastically.

"When did you develop such a bad mouth?" Calla shot back. They called a truce after a few minutes of throwing some insults.

"They are so much alike" Pudding commented.

"Yes they are alike, almost like twins" I added. We just nodded so they couldn't tell what we were talking about.

"Can I leave now, it takes a lot of energy to turn them into human looking creatures" Calla complained.

"Well, you could keep them that way and give them new clothes that aren't that flashy" Konatsu said.

"I know, what should I force them to wear?" Calla went into a deep thinking stage.

"Will she be ok?" Konatsu asked.

"Yeah, she is right now planning on what type of clothes, size, color, and little designs that will be on the clothes. She is also implying things that would look good on them with something to hide their ears and tails" I explained. He looked amazed on how smart she is. While he was destracted I went into his mind to see what he was thinking.

'Very pretty and smart' he thought. I giggled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing just I remembered something someone said about sis" I replied.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I think it was 'she's so pretty and smart and talented, she would make a wonderful slave' and then she ran up to the guy and kicked him in the bad spot. He went flying so high, I think he broke the sound barrier" I replied. He looked at me wide eyed.

"How old was she?" he asked.

"10 years old" I replied. Calla snapped out of her deep thinking stage and formed zaiphon and it swirled around the spirits. I watched as their clothes slowly changed. Zakura was now wearing a long lavender dress with a little string belt that went around her waist 3 times, low high heel shoes, and wore a sun hat with lavender/purple flowers on it. Kuma was wearing brown leggings, a short red dress with a black tank top under it, she also wore black dress shoes, and her hair was up in 2 small buns hiding her bear ears. Pudding was wearing a small yellow dress that went to her knees; it had a few frills on the outside. She was wearing orange dress shoes, and her hair had a hair band that matched her ears so it looked as if they were fake, her tail was spun around her waist so it looked as if the dress came out a bit.

"Done, now I deserve to go to the wilderness or church" Calla sighed.

"So where are you going?" Konatsu asked.

"Ask Glad, she knows where we go. It's different each time, sometimes it's in the desert or the rain forest. It changes each time" I replied.

"Well have a safe trip" Konatsu waved as we left the room with our bags packed with all our belonging.

"Thank you and WE wish you luck in your job" I yelled grabbing Calla's arm.

"Yeah, what she said" Calla yelled. After we met up with Glad we left the academy. For good. 'Sorry Konatsu, we probably won't meet again' I thought.

'You'll meet him again, Zakura knows it and I can still see a thread' Pudding encouraged me.

"Ok girls you are going to the church here have a bike Daisy" Glad moved a zaiphon-powered bike to me.

"What about you?" Calla asked.

"I'm not going to make it for about a year, I have an expedition" she replied, she is a researcher.

"Ok bye bye sis!" I yelled. As Glad walked away, I tried to figure out how to work the bike.

"You form zaiphon and hit this button" Calla taught me. She is a master of electronics and mountains. I'm only the master of trees and mountains. After I started going to the church I looked down. Calla's iPod turned into a hover-board or a pair of skates, I couldn't tell. After 3 hours of driving Calla and I took a short break.

"I can't fly anymore" I whined.

"I could give you a piggy-back ride for a half hour if you want" Pudding volunteered.

"No, I might squish you, you only look 11" I sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Pudding laughed.

"I'll drive your bike the rest of the way while you sit in back" Calla sighed as she sat on the seat. I hopped on with Pudding while the others (Zakura and Kuma) were racing to see who got there first. As we flew I spotted something.

"Hey sis look over there" I pointed to a pile of rock in a canyon.

"I see some brown hair and a Zaiphon bike, probably an escapee, or Teito and Mikage" Calla replied as she drove.

"You really have a hawk's eye, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah now let me drive" Calla replied. We arrived to the church 2 hours later.

* * *

**Me: Finally! I'm going on full, update all fanfics throutal! I will update every single one, at least once.**

**Teito: Oh really?**

**Me: Fine ill tell the truth, I'm gonna work on the ones with reviews or people following them.**

**Mikage: So if you want Jacki to update faster, please review and/or follow/favorite or want alerts for new chapters**


End file.
